


Marvel-DC Femslash One Shot Collection

by MarvelDCFan1995



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCFan1995/pseuds/MarvelDCFan1995
Summary: A series of One Shot stories featuring some romantic stories with some of Marvel and DC Female characters.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 9





	Marvel-DC Femslash One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stories that are aimed at Adults only will figure an M Rating on the title.
> 
> Also most of these stories are all set in their own standalone universes with no connection with each other, some may be tied together, but in general they'll be standalone so i can tell different kind of stories especially if its an pairing that was already featured

It was a peaceful night in the city of New York and its almost never this peaceful in a city full of superheroes and supervillains, somewhere in the city Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacy was swinging by, she was holding her girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, whom she had started dating just a few weeks ago, one may think this would be one romantic moment between the two girls, but Mary Jane was screaming for her life as they were swinging, holding on her girlfriend, she thought this was gonna be fun, but it was actually terrifying, finally Gwen landed on the top of a building, as she let go of Mary Jane

_"Are you okay, babe?" _

Mary Jane now with her hair all messy, looked at Gwen. _"Yeah, yeah i am, but we are not gonna that again,"_

Gwen chuckled _"Well i warned you"_, Gwen took off her mask and she puts it aside as tried to help MJ fix her hair, _"But still, i cant think of another way to spend a special night with a very special girl, than this" _Gwenand MJ both turn around as they overlook the city of New York.

Mary Janed looked in awe at the city while Gwen smiled, they both sat down next to each. _"It's beautiful" _said the red haired girl, Gwen looked at her with a smile, then looked at the city _"Yes it is"._

Gwen then looked back at Mary Jane, _"Just like you"_. Mary Jane looks back at Gwen, smilling. The two girls leaned closer to each other as MJ sat on Gwen's lap, they wrapped their arms around each other, MJ closed her eyes as Gwen's lips connected with hers

_"I love you, MJ"_

_"I love you too, Gwen"_

MJ then rested her head on Gwen's shoulder as they overlooked the city and enjoyed their date night.

Gwen then got up, as she picked up her mask and puts it back on, _"I guess its time drop you back home", _Gwen then puts her arm over MJ_ "Hang tight, it'll be quick"_

_"Wait, what?" _MJ said as Gwen fires another webline, clearly intending to swing down with Mary Jane, MJ screamed again as Gwen took her to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also if you want you are free to suggest potential F/F Marvel or DC pairings and a potential story and if i like it enough i may write it and will give you credit for coming up with the idea


End file.
